Hart of Gold
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: He kissed him. He blew it. ShawnBret slash


Hart of Gold

Disclaimer: You think I own this? Damn you're stupid. j/k.

A/N: Wow my Bret muse is just running wild. Now normally Bret drives me crazy. I hate his attitude and stuff (hence the creative licence in that area) but after reading a few stories by Yhu, particularly the one where Bret kidnaps Shawn, I seem to have become attached to the idea. God help me. So to satisfy my muse (I hope) I give you "Hart of Gold" (sorry for the God awful pun).

SHAWN POV

I'm stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Whatever possessed me to kiss him? He must think I'm a slut or something. At least before I'd done that I had our friendship. No doubt he'll want nothing to do with me now. I am such an idiot.

I sit here on my hotel bed, my head in my hands as I think over what I'd done. My heart aches as I realize that my dreams of having a husband are over. For I can love no other man but him and without him I am nothing. I am worthless. I am pathetic.

I begin to cry softly. My whole world has been shattered in one moment, by one action, one choice. I feel cold, I am a broken man. Well more broken then I was. People have been using me and abusing me for years, bringing me down to bring themselves up. But I'd always hope that I'd find the right one one day. The man I wanted to spend my life with. But...as I say, those dreams, those hopes are over. Dead. Gone. Forever.

My soft crying turns into body wracking sobs and as the tears fall unchecked, I curl into a small ball on the bed. I feel I am drowning in my own sorrow and let it fully overtake me. After all its my own fault that my dreams are gone. My lack of self control, my overpowering compultions.

Then a soft voice tears me away from my self loathing. a concerned voice, his voice. I look up to see him standing in the doorway. His black hair, damp from the shower, falls gracefully onto his shoulders and I vaguely wonder how he got in.

"Bret." I manage to croak as he closes the door behind him and sits down on the bed beside me.

"Bret." I say again, barely able to believe he's here, with me. He wipes the tears from my face gently, not tearing his eyes from mine and he finally speaks.

"Why are you crying Shawn?" he asks.

"Bret. I...I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean...I shouldn't have..." he silences me with a kiss, hot and passionate. I melt as he pulls me into his lap and deepens the kiss. His tongue flicks against my lips, begging for admittance. I oblige, opening my mouth to let him in.

We finally break apart, gasping for breath but he doesn't let go of me. Instead he pulls me closer to lean against his stong chest.

"Woah." I breathe. My head buzzes, my heart thumps in my chest. Its rythem repeating the same again and again 'I love you, I love you'.

"Yeah." Bret agrees. "look Shawn. I'm... I'm really glad you kissed me earlier tonight."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you forced me to admit feelings that I'd been denying since I met you. I'm in love with you Shawn." My mouth drops. He loves me? He really loves me? ME?

"God Bret, I love you too. Love you so much. I thought...thought that I'd lost you tonight. That my stupidity and rash actions had destroyed our friendship. Even if you couldn't love me, our friendship was enough. If...if I'd lost that...I really don't know what I would've done." Tears ran down my face again and Bret brushed them away.

"Shhhh everything's alright now Shawn. I love you and I'm never letting you go. Not for anything." I smiled and wiped my face, then put my arms around his neck.

"Come on." he said, picking me up.

"Where we goin'?" I asked with a small giggle.

"You don't want your eyes to be all red in the morning from all that crying do you?" Bret asked. I shook my head. Bret set me down on the toilet seat and ran a washcloth under cold water. He gently pressed it against my eyes to take down the red swelling from crying. After he was done, he threw it into the sink.

"Feel better?" he asked, picking me up again and and setting him back down on the bed.

"Much." I replied, taking off my shirt and jeans and throwing them into a corner. Then I crawled under the covers in my boxers and Bret joined me, wrapping his arms around me and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I love you." I mumbled sleepily, exhausted from crying.

"Love you too." Bret said. I smiled into the fabric of Bret's shirt, which he'd not taken off with his pants, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

NORMAL POV

Bret looked down at the sleeping blond in his arms fondly and kissed his hair.

"More than you'll ever know Shawn. I'll love you more than you'll ever know."

**THE END**


End file.
